Toad Revolt
The Toad Revolt was an epic battle between the forces of good and evil, freedom and slavery, and right and wrong. After Toadsworth's betrayal of the Toads, Bowser led them in a revolt, which ended in a climactic fight. Events Once Upon a Time... The events that led to the revolt began when Toadsworth discovered that Toads were very tasty. This was during the time when Toads would help Mario and his pals during their adventures. When Toadsworth revealed to the world that Toads were edible, people started eating them, and the population of Toads quickly diminished. Eventually, the Toads were enslaved by the citizens of Toad Town. Shut up!!! Many years of oppression passed before Bowser arrived in Toad Town and saw the Toads' plight. He decided to help them and formed a league of rebel Toads to begin an uprising. After everything was planned out, they made the first strike. On October 13, 2006, the Toad army went to Cheese Land and began seizing all of the cheese. They killed all of the inhabitants with a plasma (OMG A PLASMA!) and burned Cheese Land to the ground. A Penny Saved is a Penny Earned When the people in nearby Pokémon Island heard about this, they were furious and gathered an army. They marched to Cheese Land to try to stop the Toads. However, no one was there, because when the Pokémon were marching to Cheese Land, the Toad army was marching to Pokémon Island, where Bowser and the Toads would set up a fortress. Meanwhile, in Another Part of Town After the Pokémon failed to stop the Toads, Toadsworth stepped up to the plate and became the military leader. He organized several troops and prepared a counter-strike. Before it could be put into effect, though, an assassination attempt was made on Toadsworth. Mario was given orders to kill Toadsworth by the Foreign Legion; however, Toadsworth lived through the experience, and Mario was executed. Fortunately, he had a 1-Up in his pocket. I Like to Move It, Move It Toadsworth then designed several Toad-eating machines and flew planes over to the Toad fortress. They dropped the Toad-eating machines into the fortress (the sunroof was down, so they could easily get the Toad-eating machines inside). A bunch of Toads got eaten inside their own fortress, and they scampered away. Toadsworth instantly became popular among his brethren. Scooby Dooby Doo, Where Are You? Bowser, and the Toads that survived, later stole a spaceship and flew to the moon. They quickly conquered the aliens there with their cheese (the aliens were allergic) and constructed a new fortress. They also built a giant laser that they could use to kill everyone. Toadsworth had to stop them before Bowser figured out how to press the ON button. However, that's when things took a turn for the worse... Dun Dun DUN! Shortly afterwards, a career-damaging scandal occurred. The scandal, which took place on January 9, 2007, involved Toadsworth and Paris Hilton in Toadsworth's mansion. Paris proceeded to watch the Teletubbies show with Toadsworth; however, they did not realize that Bowser Jr. was video taping them. Soon, thousands of people saw the video, and respect for Toadsworth went downhill. He was replaced with Bill Gates, and Toadsworth was sacrificed to the Toads. One of the Toads ate him, and said, "How do you like to get eaten?", not realizing that Toadsworth was dead and could not hear him. Under new leadership, the army against the Toads braced themselves for the final battle. And Your New American Idol Is... Bill Gates led a massive army raid on the moon fortress. The two armies began battling, and Bill Gates made his way to the inner chambers, where he fought Bowser. Bowser was just about to kill Gates, but then Gates said, "Hey, this is really stupid. You wanna play X-Box instead?" Bowser said, "Sure," and the fighting stopped. Later, Bill Gates PWN'd Bowser in Halo, thus crushing the Toad Revolt. Aftermath May the Force Be with You After the humiliating defeat, the Toads were eventually forced into hiding in caves, where they remain to this day. A few stuck around and starred on the TV show George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures, where George ate them for lunch. Bowser still keeps thinking of ways to liberate the Toads, but all of his plans have failed. Eat at Taco Bob's Bill Gates, of course, just remained ruler of everything in the known universe. This revolt, interestingly, gave Billy boy inspiration for his current development, the iX-Box. Trivia * In order to properly understand the revolt, it is vital to know that Toadsworth's last name is Applehead. * It is widely theorized that the Toadsworth scandal is what made Paris Hilton famous. * During the middle of the revolt, Super Mario 128 was released, so most people stopped caring. Category:Events